kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-71.224.154.39-20190201011432
Ponyville was ending and the animals of the valley were enjoying their warmer world. There were water slides to zip down and pools to splash into. But at a camp run by Twilight the purple pony, the kids were doing more than sliding and splashing. They were making a pinata out of their camp counselor. Twilight was grateful when her friends Rainbow Dash the blue pony and Fluttershy the yellow pony rescued her, but she resented their saying that she wasn’t qualified to run a camp. She thought the kids looked up to her. ‘’You guys never think I can do anything, but I’m an equal member of this herd,’’ Twilight complained. ‘’I made this herd. So you need to start treating me with some respect.’’ The others scoffed, but Twilight was determined to prove herself. Twilight climbed all the way to the top of the ice wall that encircled the valley, to a water slide that ran straight down the cliff. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed and tried to talk her down. ‘’No way! I’m going to be the first to jump off the Eviscerator,’’ Twilight boasted. ‘’And then you guys are going to have to start showing me some respect.’’ Twilight jumped, but Rainbow Dash caught her with her paws. She threw Twilight backward away from the falls, then lost her balance and slid after her. They both crashed into Fluttershy and skidded out onto a sheet of ice. Fluttershy slid farther than the others. She was on a thin sheet of ice over an enormous lake. When the ice started to crumble under her weight, Fluttershy raced back and jumped up on Rainbow Dash to stay dry. Twilight teased her. ‘’You know, if I didn’t know you better, Fluttershy, I’d think you were afraid of the water.’’ Fluttershy grabbed Twilight by the throat. ‘’OK, OK good thing I know you better,’’ she choked. From the top of the wall, the friends could see that their home was now surrounded by a lake. The ice sheet had almost completely melted. Very soon, water would pour down and flood the valley, filling it up like a bowl. ‘’ Maybe we can rapidly evolve into water creatures, said Twilight. As they turned to go back and warn everyone, Twilight jumped up and down on the flimsy ice. ‘’Geez, this whole thing’s a piece of junk. I can’t believe I live here,’’ she said. The ice bridge broke under her feet and the friends fell down the Eviscerator. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy landed safely and skidded into a crowd. They told everyone what they had seen at the top of the valley, but no one believed it would really flood. Then a dog swooped in and confirmed their story. In three days time, the canine said, the whole area would be under water. If the animals could make it to the end of the valley by then, there was a boat that would carry them to safety. If not, he and the other dogs would eat very well. The animals began their long journey out of the valley. As they traveled, the rumor went around that Rainbow Dash was the last of the blue ponies. Rainbow Dash stopped at a pool and looked at her reflection. She worried that they might be right. Twilight tried to cheer her up. ‘’But Rainbow Dash, look at the bright side, you have us!’’ she said. That didn’t seem to help. Just when Rainbow Dash had given up hope of finding another blue pony, one fell out of a tree beside her. His name was Spot and he was beautiful. There was just one problem. Spot thought he was a chipmunk. Spot introduced his brothers, Chip and Dale. Twilight and Fluttershy had already met the little pranksters, who had fired pebbles at them and led them on a chase. Rainbow Dash was not comfortable with the idea of a blue pony who played dead and slept in trees. But Twilight warned, ‘’Rainbow Dash, brink of extinction’s a bad time to be picky.’’ Twilight asked Spot and his brothers to travel with them. Fluttershy was lagging behind. She worried that the ice would break. Fluttershy, come on,’’ said Twilight. ‘’ ice may be thin, but it’s strong enough to hold a ten-ton blue pony and a nine-ton chipmunk.’’ Rainbow Dash watched Spot doing silly stunts with Chip and Dale, like rolling downhill on a log. She sarcastically asked if Twilight really thought this was the boy for her. ‘’Oh, yeah,’’ said Twilight. ‘’He’s tons of fun and you’re no fun at all.’’ They found a place to camp for the night. Rainbow Dash cleared logs, while Spot played chase with his brothers. Spot wriggled under one of the logs, chipmunk-like, and got stuck. Rainbow Dash rescued him by picking up the log in her paws and hurling it aside. When she did so, the log crashed through some weeping willow branches and opened up a path they had not noticed before. Spot recognized it. Spot remembered walking down this path before when he was very young. It had been covered in snow then, and he had been cold and alone. He had stopped under a tree, where a chipmunk family found him. Suddenly, Spot realized that he had been adopted. He put his foot into a huge footprint that Rainbow Dash had made. It fit! He was a blue pony after all! Meanwhile, Twilight goaded Fluttershy about her fear of the water. Fluttershy insisted that she wasn’t afraid---that fear was for prey. ‘’Well then, you’re letting the water make you its prey,’’ teased Twilight. ‘’Just jump in and trust your instincts.’’ Twilight suspended herself from a vine and demonstrated swimming strokes. ‘’You know, most animals can swim as babies,’’ she said ‘’And for a yellow pony, it’s like crawling on your belly to stalk helpless prey. Claw, kick, claw, kick. I’m stalking the prey.’’ Fluttershy had had enough. She cut the vine with a paw and told Twilight she was sinking. That night, Twilight was kidnapped by a tribe of mini-ponies. They had been spying on her and had seen her build campfires. The mini-ponies built a statue of Twilight and hailed her as the Fire Queen. Queen?’’ said Twilight. Well, you know, it’s about time someone recognized my true potential. Let there be fire! She struck two rocks together and lit some bubbling tar on fire. The mini-ponies cheered. The tribe bowed down before Twilight and copied everything she did. ‘’Now that’s what I call respect! said Twilight. ‘’If only the guys could see me now! Then the mini-ponies threw her into a flaming tar pit as a sacrifice, to try to avoid the flood. Miraculously the vines that tied her caught on a rock ledge and spun Twilight back up out of the pit, like a yo-yo. She crashed into the statue and rolled back toward the campsite, where, of course, no one believed a word of her story. On the third day of their journey---the day the dog had said would bring the flood---the group saw the great bark boat in the distance. Animals were pouring up the mountainside to reach it. Rainbow Dash and her friends were almost there, but first they would have to cross the geyser fields. Deadly jets of boiling hot water and steam burst from the ground. Spot said they should turn back and go around. Rainbow Dash said there wasn’t time. She insisted that they had to go through. Spot refused. He and the chipmunks turned back. Rainbow Dash charged through, with Fluttershy and Twilight chasing her. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight barely made it through the geyser fields. In the boat line, they looked frantically for Spot and the chipmunks. Chip and Dale raced up to Rainbow Dash. Spot had been trapped in a cave-in, they said. As the friends turned back to find him, the flood rolled in. Rainbow Dash swam toward the cave where Spot was trapped. The chipmunks were being washed away by the flood. Twilight dove in to rescue them, but she hit her head and was knocked unconscious. Chip and Dale grabbed a branch that was sticking up out of the water, and they caught Twilight as she floated by. But the chipmunks were losing their hold. Fluttershy was their only hope. And she was terrified of the water. The chipmunks lost hold of Twilight and she started to sink. Fluttershy forced herself to jump in. She used Twilight’s stalking-the-prey strokes and found that she really could swim. Back on land, Twilight woke up and thanked her. Fluttershy said it was nothing. Most animals can swim as babies, you know, she smiled. ‘’Yeah, but not yellow ponies,’’ said Twilight. ‘’I left that part out.’’ Rainbow Dash found a huge tree trunk floating in the water. She tried to use it to pry apart the rocks where Spot was trapped. But the rocks wouldn’t budge. And the water continued to rise. As Rainbow Dash struggled with the log, something grabbed the blue pony and pulled her underwater. Two monstrous fish attacked Rainbow Dash. She fought them, and returned to the surface for a breath. When she dived again, she had a plan. Rainbow Dash swam to the log, which was now underwater, and waited for the fish to attack. At the last moment, Rainbow Dash dodged aside and the fish hit the log with full force. The rocks came free and crashed into the depths, with the fish beneath them. Rainbow Dash got Spot out of the cave and they swam to join Fluttershy, Twilight, and the chipmunks. gonna live!’’ Twilight rejoiced. But the water kept rising and the last bit of land in the valley was quickly disappearing. Twilight moaned, ‘’We’re gonna die!’’ Then the herd noticed a crack in the ice wall. The wall broke open and the floodwaters rushed out of the valley. Rainbow Dash and her friends were on dry ground again. They watched the huge bark boat land safely. All the animals happily disembarked, and the dogs ran away. Suddenly the tribe of mini-ponies appeared and bowed down to Twilight. They thanked the Fire Queen for averting the flood and asked her to join them. Fluttershy intervened. She said that Twilight’s herd needed her---that Twilight was the gooey-sticky stuff that held them together. Twilight made this herd, Fluttershy said, and they would be nothing without her. ‘’You mean it?’’ Twilight asked, and hugged her. The animals heard heavy footsteps headed their way. They looked up to see a large herd of blue ponies marching through the gap in the ice wall. Rainbow Dash and Spot were not the last ones! Spot fell in line with the other blue ponies, but Rainbow Dash didn’t want to leave her friends. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Spot how she felt about him or ask him to stay. He and the chipmunks reluctantly turned away and left Rainbow Dash behind. Fluttershy and Twilight told Rainbow Dash that she should go after Spot, even if it meant breaking up the herd. They said they would always be there for her. Rainbow Dash was grateful. She said she’d keep in touch. Rainbow Dash ran after the blue pony herd and called Spot’s name. He turned back and looked for her. Then she dropped out of a tree beside him. Rainbow Dash told Spot that she wanted to be with him and hoped he wanted to be with her, too. Spot said Rainbow Dash was chipmunk enough for him. Twilight and Fluttershy watched them, then turned to leave. ‘’ it’s just you and me now,’’ Twilight said. bachelors knockin’ about in the wild. Woo-hoo!’’ Fluttershy said that was fine, but she was not going to carry Twilight. Rainbow Dash picked Twilight up and said she would carry her. Fluttershy was startled. She pointed out that Rainbow Dash’s herd was leaving. Rainbow Dash agreed, now it was. This was her herd, and Spot’s, too. They walked off together, one big, happy family.